


Friends are better with mayonnaise

by caluhm



Series: ot4 chats [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Group chat, Luke pokes at Calum with Asian insults, M/M, ashton doesn't like mornings, calum and Luke have a mutual dislike, more banter than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caluhm/pseuds/caluhm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton; what was the point of this groupchat.</p><p> </p><p>Michael; oh yeah!</p><p> </p><p>Michael; FUCK YOU LUCAS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends are better with mayonnaise

_Michael added Luke to the conversation._

 

Michael; hey bud :))))))

 

Luke; tf am I doing in a groupchat with u and Calum

 

 

Michael; bc friends are better with mayonnaise 

 

Luke; ew I don't like Calum

 

Luke; make him disappear

 

 

Luke; ew mayonnaise is as gross as Calum

 

Calum; wow fuck you too m8

 

_Luke added Ashton to the conversation._

 

Ashton; what the fuck do you want it's like 8 in the fucking morning

 

Calum; good morning

 

Ashton; fuck off

 

Luke; hi ashy

 

Ashton; go away

 

Calum; don't call him ashy

 

Luke; go away chop stick

 

Michael; you're so weird in the morning

 

Luke; shut up turd nugget

 

Michael; are you 4?

 

Ashton; he's actually 5 and 3 quarters

 

Calum; I thought you were sleeping

 

Ashton; I thought you were Asian but guess not

 

Michael; friendship goals

 

Ashton; what was the point of this groupchat.

 

Michael; oh yeah!

 

Michael; FUCK YOU LUCAS.

 

Luke; what the heck did I do to you?

 

Ashton; *grabs popcorn*

 

Calum; *gets soda*

 

Michael; YOU BOUGHT ATL TICKETS AND DIDNT INFORM ME OR INVITE ME?

 

Calum; asshole

 

Luke; stfu I'm taking u the 1975

 

Michael; BUT ALL TIME LOW

 

Luke; suck it up

 

Michael; WHO GOES TO A CONCERT ALONE YOU FREAK

 

Luke; I'm not

 

Michael; WHO TF YOU GOING WITH THEN YOU ASSHOLE

 

Ashton; *raises hand*

 

Michael; LUKE I REALLY HATE OU

 

Luke; I love you more bro

 

 _Michael left the conversation_.

 

Calum; wtf take me to a concert

 

Luke; but I don't like u????

 

Calum; so? Let's bond over some rad music

 

Ashton; I'm just gonna go

 

Calum; but ash

 

Luke; ashy :-(

 

Ashton; it's like 5 in the morning I'm going back to sleep

 

Luke; it's like 8:30

 

Ashton; don't correct me hemmo

 

Luke; don't tell me what to do

 

Ashton; shut up???

 

Luke; you????

 

Ashton; I'm older

 

Luke; I'm cuter

 

Ashton; I'm hotter

 

Luke; I'm taller

 

Calum; *grabs some more popcorn*

 

Ashton; yeah goodbye

 

Luke; good just leave

 

 _Ashton left the conversation_.

 

Luke; no wait I was kidding

 

Luke; no come back!

 

 _Luke added Ashton to the conversation_.

 

Luke; ashtoff :-(

 

Ashton; I aM TrYING TO SLEEP

 

Luke; ok meanie weenie be that way

 

 _Ashton left the conversation_.

 

Luke;I JUST WANTED TO TALK

 

Calum; when your girlfriends a clingy bitch

 

Luke; stfu sesame chicken

 

 _Calum left the conversation_.

 

Luke; dudes :-(


End file.
